dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ryu Soo Young
Perfil *'Nombre:' 류수영 / Ryu Soo Young (Ryu Su Yeong) *'Nombre real:' 어남선 / Uh Nam Sun *'Profesión:' Actor y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 183 cm. *'Peso:' 69 kg. *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Padres, Hermana y Hermano mayor, Esposa / Actriz Park Ha Sun e hija *'Agencia:' Elrise Entertainment (Corea del Sur). Dramas * Love in Sadness (MBC, 2019) * Good Witch (SBS, 2018) * Father is Strange (KBS2, 2017) * My Lawyer, Mr. Joe (KBS2, 2016) * The Eccentric Daughter-in-Law (KBS2, 2015) * Blood (KBS2, 2015) * Endless Love (SBS, 2014) * Two Weeks (MBC 2013) * A Faded Memory (KBS2, 2013) * Rascal Sons (MBC, 2012) * Ojakgyo Brothers (KBS2, 2011) * My Princess (MBC, 2011) * The Lawyers of The Great Republic Korea (MBC, 2008) * Bad Couple (SBS, 2007) * Seoul 1945 (KBS1, 2006) * Next (MBC, 2005) * 18 vs. 29 (KBS2, 2005) * Save the Last Dance for Me (SBS, 2004) * Janggilsa (SBS, 2004) * Merry Go Round (MBC, 2003) * First Love (SBS, 2003) * Successful Story of a Bright Girl (SBS, 2002) * At the Night of Family Maeng (MBC, 2002) * Jung (SBS, 2002) * Your Right (MBC, 2001) * Beautiful Friend 2 (KBS, 2001) * Navy (MBC,2001) Películas * Blue (2003) * Summer Time (2001) Programas de TV * Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (jTBC, 2019) * Real Men (2015) Premios *'2019 MBC Drama Awards: '''Excellence Award for an Actor in a Daily Weekend Drama (Love in Sadness) *'2017 KBS Drama Awads: Mejor Pareja (Junto a Lee Yoo Ri) (Father is Strange) *'''2013 MBC Entertainment Awards: Estrella del Año (Real Men) *'2011 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor pareja junto a Choi Jung Yoon (Ojakgyo Brothers) *'2006 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia - Actor (Seoul 1945) *'2004 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor de Reparto (Save the Last Dance for Me) *'2002 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella (Successful Story of a Bright Girl) Curiosidades *'Educación:' *Universidad Myongji (Administración de Empresas) *'Debut:' Abril de 1998 como un estudiante en un programa de cocina *'Especialidades:' Hapkido (en sus dias de estudiante), Buceo (tiene licencia), squash *'Aficiones:' Arte de arcilla, patinaje, snowboard, wakeboard y juegos de pelota *Su padre es un profesor universitario. *Prestó servicio militar desde el 2008 y terminó en el año 2010. *My Princess fue su primer drama luego de salir del servicio militar. * El 22 de marzo la agencia del actor, Will Entertainment, confirmó su relación con la actriz Park Ha Sun y declaró lo siguiente: “Ryu Soo Young y Park Ha Sun iniciaron su relación hace cinco meses. Todavía es demasiado pronto para decir que están a punto de casarse”. Los representantes de Park Ha Sun también confirmaron la noticia. Ambos trabajaron juntos en el drama Two Weeks. * El 22 de Enero del 2017, el actor y su novia, la actriz Park Ha Sun, se casaron en un hotel de Seúl, Fly Up Entertainment declaró: “Ryu Soo Young y Park Ha Sun dieron sus votos matrimoniales en medio de tantos mensajes de apoyo y felicitaciones de la gente. Ellos agradecen a todos por el apoyo y la atención que se les ha dado. Esperamos que todos los sigan felicitando y animándolos mientras caminan por su sendero a la felicidad”. * El 25 de Abril de 2017, se confirmó que la actriz Park Ha Sun y Ryu Soo Young están esperando a su primer hijo, la agencia del actor declaró: “Park Ha Sun se encuentra actualmente en las primeras etapas del embarazo y debe dar a luz este otoño. Ella se centrará en cuidados prenatales”. * Su esposa dió a luz una niña el 23 de agosto de 2017. Enlaces *Perfil de la Agencia *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema * Instagram Galería Ryu Soo Young1.jpg Ryu Soo Young2.jpg Ryu Soo Young4.jpg Ryu Soo Young3.jpg Ryu Soo Young5.jpg Ryu Soo Young6.jpg Ryu Soo Young7.jpg Ryu Soo Young8.jpg Categoría:Elrise Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo